


Morning Reflections

by yours_truly_dangan_ronpa



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: But theyre still on the island, Cham-P keeps being a chonker, F/M, Gundham cares for the ranch, I love Cham-P, Kazuichi is affectionate, Kazuichi isnt a creep, M/M, Mentions of Akane, Mentions of Hiyoko, Mentions of Mahiru, Mentions of Peko - Freeform, Mentions of Teruteru, Non-Despair AU, Polyamorous relationship, Sonia sings in the shower change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_truly_dangan_ronpa/pseuds/yours_truly_dangan_ronpa
Summary: Gundham wakes up early and thinks about the two people he loves the most.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind & Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Morning Reflections

Gundham awoke to a dark room and a chorus of high and low snoring. He blinked the sleep from his eyes, wiping them with the hand not resting on Sonia and Soda’s waists. He lay still for more than a few moments, enjoying the company of his sleeping lovers until he finally decided to get up and do… well, he hadn’t gotten that far. But he carefully slid off the side of the bed, making sure that he didn’t bother Sonia or Kazuichi. He instinctively reached for his scarf, arranging it about his neck as he always did. He then pulled his coat on over it, finishing his outfit with a pair of black jeans.

  
As he finished dressing he began to wonder what he was actually going to do now that he was awake. First, he needed to know what time it was. He looked at the alarm clock sitting silently on the bedside table, and it read 5:45 am. Gundham looked in the opposite direction to the Devas’ cage. He could see their shapes in the dim light of the room, coming from the moon outside the window. Cham-P, Maga-Z, Jum-P, and San-D were all sleeping in the same little corner, huddled together. He quietly approached them, and it seems his 4 Dark Devas of Destruction were vigilant enough to notice their master’s presence. They all awoke, making no noise as they clambered over to the wall, staring up at Gundham silently. He gently unhooked the locking mechanism, slowly opening the door. He held his wrapped hand in, allowing the Devas to use it as a bridge to their perch in his scarf.

  
In a few moments, the Devas were all snuggling into the warmth of Tanaka’s signature scarf. He grabbed a small container of food, the same one he always put in his scarf for his hamsters in case they get hungry. Being a deity in the form of a small, fluffy hamster can really up one’s appetite, after all. With a last longing glance to those still sleeping, he made his way to the door of his cottage.

  
He opened it and wasn’t surprised when the walkway was swathed in moonlight. It was silent outside, save for the sound of the water beneath the pier. Gundham breathed in the salty sea air, cool and fresh. He stepped out confidently, gently shutting the door behind himself. He walked past the other cottages determinedly, hoping that nobody else was awake at this hour. Not for any particular reason, of course. He just didn’t want his classmates to see him out and about so early.  
The Devas were moving around in his scarf, squeaking and enjoying the warmth of it. Gundham placed a hand upon it, feeling from the outside the shapes of the rodents he carried. He pats them gently twice before finally deciding on his destination.

  
Gundham walked hastily upon the sand, his path lit by the coming dawn light. Blue changed to red and cream stripes stretching across the horizon and the moon faded into the sky; the Devas were becoming restless. He finally reached the ranch, animals stirring in anticipation of the day. He closed the gate behind himself and sighed.  
Gundham had taken it upon himself to care for the animals at the island’s ranch. He was the Ultimate Breeder, after all, and was an expert on the care of animals from equine to feline. Since he came earlier than normal, the animals were still sleeping in their enclosures. He sighed, looking around for something to do while he waited, but he found nothing.

  
Instead, he sat up against the wall of the barn, looking at the sky. His mind evaded his grasp and went back to what felt like a lifetime ago. He was very different back then- anxious, abrasive, and a little annoying, to be honest.

  
He remembered the day he met Sonia. Before then, he had spent most of his time alone in his cottage or tending to the ranch. It was warm and sunny as he recalled, which was befitting of the Ultimate Princess’ presence. He was feeding the horses when he heard her bell of a voice chime from behind him.

  
“Greetings!” She’d called from beyond the fence, and Gundham had turned to gaze upon the mysterious girl. He’d seen her around the island every so often, but he’d never spoken to her. He’d have never even thought she’d be interested in carrying on idle chatter with someone like him. Gundham, not knowing what to say, stared at her like a doe in headlights. “Might I ask your name?” She came closer to the ranch gate.

  
Who was Gundham to ignore a beautiful princess’ request? He approached the princess, placing his hands upon the roughly hewn fence. He stared into the turquoise eyes that scanned each piece of him and stuttered, “My n-name is Gundham T-Tanaka!” The princess smiled gently, not breaking eye contact.

  
“So you are the Ultimate Breeder, yes?” The princess had asked so innocently.

  
In an attempt to not look like a bumbling fool, Gundham bowed very deeply and muttered: “Indeed, your Majesty.” Unfortunately, his bow upset Maga-Z, who burst indignantly out of his scarf. The princess gasped, and Gundham quickly pushed the hamster back into the fabric. He looked back up, face red as blood, and he saw her staring in awe.

  
“What was that, Tanaka?” Sonia inquired, her face effervescent. Gundham looked for an excuse but could find nothing; he looked back up at her, and she subtly frowned. He began to panic, his hands shaking- she noticed this and gently grabbed his wrist. He jumped and was surprised by her forwardness, but made no attempt to pull away. Her grip was strong but soft.

  
Their eyes met once again, and she gently smiled. She let go of his hand and it immediately flew up to his scarf. He pulled it open, prompting the Devas to crawl out onto his shoulders and into sight. Her eyes widened and so did her smile. “Tanaka, you have hamsters in your scarf?!” She squealed in amazement. “They are adorable! I’ve never seen anyone carry their pets around like that!” Sonia was cute when she got excited. “May I hold them?”

  
Gundham blushed ever deeper. “I must warn you, my Dark Lady, the Devas do not take kindly to strangers,” Gundham responded with feigned confidence, “But I suppose they can make an exception for one as fair as you.” Gundham collected them and held them to her pale outstretched hands. The hamsters scurried up her arms, which didn’t scare her to Gundham’s surprise. She only became more elated as the Devas cuddled up to her neck and sat on her shoulders.

Ever since that day, Gundham and Sonia spent almost all their time together. He’d learned in their time of camaraderie that she too was interested in the occult. They’d participated in seances, done rituals, and read about witchcraft in each other’s company. As their friendship grew, so did their love.

  
Unfortunately, there is always an obstacle between things meant to be together, and that obstacle was Soda. Soda had followed Sonia around like a lost puppy since day one, making comments about how he’d like to do... ‘unwholesome acts’ with the Ultimate Princess. Of course, this served to only upset the two.  
There was one night that changed everything between the two men. It was late and Gundham was cleaning the Devas’ cage when his doorbell went ringing through his cabin. He’d paused, cautiously waiting for sound, before uttering a curt “Who is it?”

  
“It- it’s Kazuichi.” Gundham nearly jumped when he heard the mechanic’s voice. Why was Kazuichi outside so late at night, let alone coming to me? Gundham had wondered. “Look, I know you hate me but… it’s important.” Gundham approached the door and cracked it cautiously. He saw the mechanic standing there, hands in his pockets and very obviously averting eye contact. Gundham noticed immediately the streaks coming from his eyes- had Kazuichi been crying?

  
After a moment of Gundham staring at him, he simply sighed “Come in, mortal.” Kazuichi perked up, stepping into the breeder’s cottage. He took a quick glance around the room. Gundham shut the door behind the pink-haired mechanic. “For what have you requested my audience at this hour?” Gundham drawled cautiously. Kazuichi made a face at his words, and Gundham assumed it was an attempt to understand what he’d said.

  
“I-ah. You mentioned something earlier, at the party, and I just couldn’t get it out of my head-“ Kazuichi had said. But oh! Gundham had forgotten- Byakuya had held one of his many jovial gatherings earlier that evening.

  
“Oh, is that so?” Gundham replied, perplexed. He didn’t remember having said anything offensive, or particularly noteworthy. “Don’t shame my curiosity with silence.”

  
“Right, right. You mentioned that you were born of- of a demon. And an angel.” Kazuichi mumbled. Gundham was taken aback but didn’t show it. “That was your parents, wasn’t it?” Gundham nodded very slowly, ignoring the pain that blossomed in his chest. He wasn’t going to let Kazuichi see him falter.

  
“Yes, it was.” Gundham responded quietly, without his normal enunciation. Kazuichi seemed surprised but he knew he’d broken him.

  
“The demon- your father?” Kazuichi pressed further. Gundham’s anger and pain grew until it eventually boiled over like an unattended pot on the stove.

  
“What of it?” Gundham lashed out. Kazuichi jumped at the breeder’s hostility before settling once again.

  
“I know what that’s like.” Kazuichi said, his eyes and voice dull. The mechanic’s magenta eyes filled with tears, and he fell to his knees on Gundham’s floor. He began to sob into the front of his yellow jumpsuit, muffled by the thick fabric. Gundham crouched, reaching to put a gentle hand on Kazuichi’s shoulder.

  
“Kazuichi?” Gundham spoke gently, more gently than he would have ever thought himself capable.

  
“I’m sorry for everything I ever said about Sonia,” the mechanic said, snot running down his face, “I never meant any of those things and I’d never hurt her on purpose.” Kazuichi was sobbing more quietly now. Gundham, not knowing what to do, pulled Kazuichi’s figure into his shoulder and embraced him. He wasn’t sure why he did it, maybe it was divine intervention, but he and Kazuichi stayed like that and talked for the better part of an hour. By the end, both had shed tears. With that, the three of them became close. Even further, they fell in love with one another.

  
Gundham was brought back to reality when he felt a chicken walk over to his hand and peck it, obviously in search of food. Gundham shook off the minor pain and launched right into his morning ranching duties. Because of practice, he’d gotten quicker at feeding and watering the animals. It only took him around half an hour to feed the cattle, rabbits, pigs, and chickens. When he was done, he washed his hands. He may love animals, but he didn’t love smelling like them.

  
After Gundham double checked the stable and made sure the horses wouldn’t go loose, (again. That was the last time he would ever allow Akane to help with the ranch duties.) he fixed his scarf and promptly left.

  
Once he reached the hotel area, he made haste to his cottage. He opened the door, and saw the bed was empty- that was no surprise. However, he heard the shower running in his shower room and the singing that followed.

  
_"Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird- how is it you sing?"_

  
It was Sonia belting out the high-pitched but beautiful sound. Behind him, the door opened, and it was Kazuichi with two plates of food.

  
“Morning, Gundham.” The mechanic mumbled. Kazuichi was far from a morning person; on days they didn’t have to get up, Kazuichi would sleep in until noon if nobody checked on him. Kazuichi leaned over and picked him on the cheek. Gundham blushed and reciprocated, but it was a little awkward because Cham-P was trying to leave his scarf. The big golden hamster squeaked at Kazuichi, who gave him a little boop on the nose. Cham-P, satisfied, burrowed back into the breeder’s scarf. “Sonia, I have your breakfast!” Kazuichi yelled in an attempt to make her hear him over the water.

  
“Ok- I’m getting out of the shower now!” Sonia replied as she shut the water off. Gundham turned around and saw Kazuichi stuffing his face with his breakfast.  
“-re you going to -et something to eat?” Kazuichi said, despite the fact that his mouth was full. Gundham was wondering if he really wanted to go to the hotel’s restaurant, but his stomach answered for him with a loud caterwaul.

  
“Yes, I suppose that’d be a good idea. I’ll be back soon.” Gundham replied, mostly to himself, but Kazuichi nodded. He turned on his heels and left the cottage once again with no more than a wave to Kazuichi. He made his way to the steps at the Hotel Mirai’s main building. He entered the restaurant and was greeted by a few of his classmates enjoying their morning meal, sitting in small groups.

  
“Good morning, Tanaka!” Teruteru said from the kitchen. “What can I whip up for you?” Gundham wasn’t sure exactly what he wanted- he blamed his lack of forethought.

  
Instead of looking like a moron, he muttered a monotonous “Surprise me.” Teruteru nodded, his hair bobbing with the action. In a few minutes, Teruteru was holding a plate of (insert breakfast food here) over the counter. Luckily, Gundham happened to like (insert breakfast food here), so he took it with no hesitation. “My deepest thanks, mortal.” Gundham said with a small bow, and then left to return to his cottage.

  
When he got back, Sonia was sitting at Gundham’s table, eating her breakfast. Kazuichi sat across from her, talking about something he’d been working on. She looked over at him and smiled. “Good morning!” She said sweetly. Kazuichi waved before turning back to her.

  
“Good morning to you, Dark Lady.” Gundham greeted, sitting at the head of the table. He dug into his breakfast immediately; he was starving, after all. Cham-P burst from his scarf once again in pursuit of food. “No, Cham-P, you cannot indulge in my sustenance.” Cham-P let out a defeated squeak and went back inside.  
Once they all finished their breakfasts, Sonia suggested that they go play volleyball on the beach.

  
“Yes- perhaps we could ask Owari and Pekoyama to play with us! Maybe even Koizumi and Saionji would play too.” Sonia had rambled. Kazuichi and Gundham looked at each other warily- they were both terrible at volleyball. Sonia pouted, albeit good-naturedly. “What do you two want to do instead?”

  
Kazuichi put his arms around both of them, standing up. The breeder and the princess stood, following his lead toward the bed with curiosity. “We’re laying back down and cuddling. I’m still tired.”

  
Sonia and Gundham didn’t complain.


End file.
